The True Meaning of Christmas
by Mercury
Summary: Ah, just a G rating. It's a fic about the DigiDestined putting on a live nativity to tell the Digimon the Christmas story about Jesus. Based on a personal experience with being Mary last weekend! This is it; my main Christmas fic this year!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Go enter my contest! Rules and such at the end of 'Sweet Dreams and Sweet Cider'!)  
  
Okay, firstly, this fic centers around the DigiDestined putting on a live nativity. I'm a Christian and I believe that Jesus was born on Christmas. I believe that is the true meaning of Christmas. If you don't believe this way, don't flame me. I'm in no way forcing you to believe the way I do.  
  
This fic has the Christmas story, as told by my Teen Bible. ^-^  
  
I don't own Digimon...I own the Bible I got this from and that's all...trust me, I didn't write it. ^^;; I did write the fic, though. Just not the scripture in it.  
  
See my reasons for picking certain characters to play certain parts at the end of this fic.  
  
This is it! *The* Christmas fic I've written this year! I had to post it today 'cuz I may not be home tomorrow long enough to. *growls* Christmas at Grandma's...with all my little cousins....I have to babysit every Christmas Eve. Oh, well. ENJOY!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The True Meaning of Christmas  
by Mercury  
  
  
"The story of what?" Gatomon asked loudly.  
  
Kari smiled. "The story of Jesus," she answered. "I think it's time we told you Digimon about it."  
  
"It's the real meaning of Christmas," TK said. Eleven other DigiDestined nodded.  
  
The DigiDestined had met together in DigiWorld for a sort of Christmas get-together. They were trying to explain the Christmas story to their Digimon, who were giving them all clueless looks.  
  
Cody walked forward to get everyone's attention and spoke up. "I vote we have a live nativity to explain!"  
  
The other kids cheered and quickly appointed Cody as manager. The Digimon were shooed away, so nothing would be seen before 'showtime'.  
  
Cody climbed onto a rock and spoke as loudly as he could. "Tai, Izzy, Davis, and Ken! You four go build the manger scene. Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei! You're in charge of costumes. Matt, Joe, and TK! GO find some Digimon willing to play the animals. I'll work on casting."  
  
Those appointed to manger scene duty were first to begin their task. They soon found out, however, that two geniuses sometimes will cancel each other out and create: two complete idiots.  
  
"NO!" Izzy yelled suddenly after the stable was nearly finished. "It should be more symmetrical!"  
  
"It's a stable, for crying out loud!" Ken shouted back. "It's better to be in the shape of a rhombus than to be totally symmetrical!"  
  
"Rectangle!" Izzy argued.  
  
"Rhombus!" Ken replied.  
  
"Rectangle!"  
  
"Rhombus!"  
  
Tai pushed the two to opposite sides of the fenced-in animal area. "It's a sqaure and that's final."  
  
Davis nodded, aimed his hammer at a nail in the fence, missed, and whacked his thumb.  
  
The next group was costume duty. Mimi and Kari had pretty much taken over, with Yolei as co-creator and Sora mostly just handing them things.  
  
"One wise man in silver, one in gold, and one in purple," Mimi smiled.  
  
"Shepards in browns and tans," Yolei added.  
  
"Joseph in green and brown and Mary in various passive blues," Kari said.  
  
Sora frowned and said sarcastically, "And the angel in white with a golden halo and silver wings." The other three girls sighed happily, totally missing Sora's sarcasm.  
  
The last group of people were in charge of recruting Digimon to act as the animals.   
  
"Okay," TK said. "We needed sheep, horses, cattle, and camels. We have--"  
  
Matt cut him off. "Elecmon, Unimon, Ogremon, and who did we get to be a camel?"  
  
"Leomon," Joe answered. "He looks nothing like a camel, but whatever..."  
  
"It's too bad we couldn't use our Digimon," TK said. "Pegasusmon would have been a perfect horse. But Unimon works."  
  
"Yeah," Matt remarked," but they're the whole reason we're doing this."  
  
The three then went back to the nativitiy site with the four Digimon-animals.  
  
Cody waited until everyone was there and everything was complete before he told them their parts.  
  
"Okay, quiet!" Yolei screamed. "Cody has to tell us who we're playing!"  
  
Cody stood atop the makeshift stable and shuffled a piece of paper nervously.  
  
"I reviewed my notes on all of you," he explained, "and these were my final decisions. No recounts."  
  
The eleven other kids fell silent.  
  
"We needed someone to read the Christmas story, so I picked someone I thought had experience with reading. Izzy, you're narrating."  
  
Izzy smiled, obviously happy with his part.  
  
"We needed music. What better than guitar or harmonica accompaniment? Matt, would you do us the honors?"  
  
Matt laughed. "I just happen to have both of them right here with me!"  
  
Cody continued. "I have appointed myself and Joe as shepards, and Mimi and Sora as shepardesses. We four didn't fit in anywhere else."  
  
Sora grinned. "Allright! Hey, can I help it if I don't like to be a feminine character? I'm a tomboy!"  
  
"Ew! I have to be around animals?" Mimi whined. She glanced at Joe. "Well, I have always been fond of shepards with glasses..."  
  
Joe yelled to Cody, "Thanks Cody! Me and you'll make great shepards!"  
  
Cody nodded. "Okay, now for the wise men. For no apparent reason at all, I picked Davis, TK, and Tai to play the wise men."  
  
Matt nudged Ken and whispered, "More like wise guys." Ken giggled softly.  
  
"Hm," Cody went on. "Ken? I thought you were...uh...calm and collected enough to be our Joseph."  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "I'm honored, really, but don't you think I'd make a better shepard? Let...let Joe be Joseph! You know--Joe, Joseph?"  
  
"Too masculine for you, Ken?" TK teased.  
  
"Shut up," Ken grumbled. To Cody he he called, "Ah, nevermind, Cody. I'll be Joseph."  
  
"There are two parts left," Cody informed them all. "The angel and Mary. My choice for the angel SHOULD be obvious." He winked childishly at Kari.  
  
"Thanks, Cody," she said. She was practically beaming with pride.  
  
Yolei stamped her foot. "Who am I?"  
  
"You're Mary," Cody told her.  
  
"I'm...Mary?" She pointed to Ken. "And he's Joseph?"  
  
Ken looked up at Cody. "...Help...please...."  
  
"Let's rehearse!" Cody said.  
  
Everyone took their respective places and went through the nativity three times. Then they called their Digimon to come back and watch.  
  
Izzy, as the narrator, coughed to get all the Digimon's attention. Then he began.  
  
"No the birth of Jesus was as follows: After His mother Mary was betrothed to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of the Holy Spirit. Then Joseph her husband, being a just man, and not wanting to make her a public example, was minded to put her away secretly."  
  
Ken, dressed in his green-and-brown Joseph wear, stepped into a small spotlight for his introduction as Izzy continued.  
  
"But while he thought about these things, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying:"  
  
Kari walked out to the edge of the top of the stable, cleared her throat, and recited her piece. "Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take to you Mary your wife, for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Spirit. And she will bring forth a Son, and you shall call His name Jesus, for He will save His people from their sins."  
  
Izzy picked up from there as he tried not to laugh at Ken, who was looking nervous from standing in the spotlight for so long. "So all this was done that it might be fulfilled which was spoken by the Lord through the prophet, saying: 'Behold, the virgin shall be with child, and bear a Son, and they shall call His name Immanuel, which is translated, 'God with us.'"  
  
Izzy paused, looked at the Digimon--who were listening intently--and then continued. "Then Joseph, being aroused from sleep, did as the angel of the Lord commanded him and took to him his wife..."  
  
Here, Yolei walked next to Ken in the spotlight. She wore Kari's 'passive blues' and she smiled before walking behind Ken to the manger.  
  
Izzy continued. "...and did not know her till she had brought forth her firstborn Son. And he called His name Jesus. Matthew, chapter two, verses eighteen through twenty-five."  
  
The scene paused for a moment while Matt played a tearjearking 'Silent Night' on his old harmonica. Then Izzy, after letting his voice rest, went on.  
  
"Now after Jesus was born in Bethelhem of Judea in the day of Herod the king, behold, wise men from the East came to Jerusalem, saying..."  
  
At this point, Tai, Davis, and TK stood in the spotlight. Tai was the wise man in gold, who carried the gift of gold (an empty box wrapped in gold paper), Davis was dressed in purple and carried frankincense (some of Mimi's perfume poured into an urn), and TK was in silver with myrrh (simply an empty silver bowl, since none of the kids knew what myrrh was). They said, in perfect unison, their part. "Where is He who has been born King of the Jews? For we have seen His star in the East and have come to worship Him."  
  
Izzy read on while the 'wise men' walked to the manger. "When the heard the king they departed; and behold, the star which they had seen in the East went before them, till it came and stood over where the young Child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceedingly great joy. And when they had come into the house, they saw the young Child with Mary His mother, and fell down and worshipped Him. And when they had opened their treasures, they presented gifts to Him: gold, frankincense, and myrrh. Matthew chapter two, verses one and two, and nine through eleven."  
  
The 'wise men' set their gifts in front of the manger at the same time that the 'shepards' and 'shepardesses' walked into the spotlight. Joe and Cody wore dark brown and Mimi and Sora wore light tan. Mimi's pink fingernail polish clashed horribly with her shepardess outfit.  
  
Izzy croaked on, now losing his voice. "Now there were in the same country shepards living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock by night. And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were greatly afraid. Then the angel said to them:"  
  
Kari said her next piece to Matt's guitar playing 'Hark The Herald Angels Sing'. She said clearly, "Do not be afraid, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For there is born to you this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find a Babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger."  
  
Izzy took a deep breath and reminded himself that the end was in sight. He wondered if his poor voice would ever be the same again, but told himself that it was for a good cause to lose his voice. "So it was, when the angels had gone away from them into Heaven, that the shepards said to one another--"  
  
Cody smiled. "Let us now go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us."  
  
Izzy greatfully read his last few lines. "And they came with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger. Luke chapter two, verses eight through twelve, and fifteen and sixteen."  
  
Joe, Cody, Mimi, and Sora knelt by the manger until the lights faded and Matt's guitar version of 'What Child Is This?' ended.   
  
The Digimon burst into applause, because now even they knew the true meaning of Christmas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, wasn't that sweet of the DigiDs to do that for their Digimon? This was based loosely on the live nativity I was in at my church.  
  
I picked...  
  
Izzy to narrate- because I felt like Izzy would be the only one who could talk that long and not chicken out or mess out.  
  
Kari as the angel- wouldn't you put Kari as the angel??  
  
Yolei as Mary- because I was Mary in the nativity, and, scary as it may seem, I look like a brunette Yolei. *cough* I even have large glasses and straight hair.   
  
Ken as Joseph- I wanted Ken to have a key role? No...I wanted Yolei to be hanging all over Ken and freaking him out throughout the nativity. ^^;; Poor Ken!  
  
Cody and Joe as shepards- Cody makes a cute shepard in my mind, and I (just like Mimi) love a shepard with glasses. ^-^  
  
Mimi and Sora as shepardesses- Mimi didn't go anywhere else and Sora in honor of my friend who is a total tomboy and was a shepardess in out church's nativity.  
  
TK, Davis, and Tai as wise men- because I _had_ to throw in the 'wise guy' joke that my preacher used about the kids being wise men in our nativity. ^-^  
  
Matt as sound- because all nativities need music and Matt is the only talented one in that category. (Well, I'm sure the others could be if they really tried...)  
  
And I have one message to say to all of you out there:  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! From your friendly neighborhood Mercury!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
